


'Cause I just want you here tonight//Holding on to me so tight//What more can I do?//Cause baby all I want for Christmas is you...

by flickawhip



Series: Obsessed And Loved - PsychoWolf [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Proposals, F/F, Mistletoe, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Fliss has a question for Mickie...





	'Cause I just want you here tonight//Holding on to me so tight//What more can I do?//Cause baby all I want for Christmas is you...

Ever since Trish Mickie had been afraid around mistletoe, finding herself hesitant even when she knew it was in the room. She liked to steer clear of it so finding it in the locker room, her locker room, felt like a nasty prank. She knew she was staring at it even as she backed away into a corner, pressed as hard into the wall as possible, her hands shaking as memories hit her time and again. She had curled into herself desperately by the time Fliss came to find her, kneeling in front of her even as Mickie smiled somewhat cheerfully, if embarrassedly. 

“Hello.”

It was nearly a chirp, a slightly timid expression of happiness and confusion, her longing to be happy clear even as she glanced at the mistletoe again. 

“What are you doing huddled in a corner Baby?”

The words are soft even as Fliss pushes hair from Mickie’s eyes, her fingers lingering in Mickie’s hair. 

“I don’t like the holidays.” 

It was a lie and Mickie knew that Fliss knew it, she had muttered the words sadly, stealing another glance at the mistletoe. 

“Sweetheart….”

“I’ll look stupid! Everyone will laugh and call me crazy, they all remember what happened with _her_.”

“Mickie nobody is here.”

“Oh.”

Fliss had picked up on the look this time and spoke softly even as she pulled Mickie to her feet with a soft smile. 

“It’s about time you get a proper kiss under the mistletoe.”

“But...”

“Baby.... it’s me.... I’m not going to hurt you, or embarrass you...”

Fliss was insistent for once, the two soon under the mistletoe, Mickie glancing directly up at the mistletoe now, her grip tight at Fliss’ arm, almost digging her nails in. 

“Mickie, Baby, relax.”

Mickie had nodded slowly, carefully releasing Fliss’ arm so that Fliss could let an arm slip around her waist, her other hand gentle on Mickie’s face, fingers brushing gently over her cheekbone, her eyes softening as she felt and watched Mickie melt into her arms, feeling safe instantly. The kiss was sweet, soft and slow, the softest they had managed since they became a true item, Fliss smiling at how gently sensual it was, not letting it turn sexual this time, happy to let it be soft and sweet and loving. Deeply loving. When they finally pulled apart it was clear Mickie felt happier and safer, her smile so soft and sweet even as she moved to rest her head on Fliss’ chest, the two swaying a little as they stood under the mistletoe, Fliss hugging Mickie tenderly. 

“Mickie there’s one more thing I have to do.”

Fliss’ voice was soft now, loving and open. Mickie had looked up and smiled a little wider, wondering what that could possibly mean. 

“What?”

Mickie had been a little reluctant to let Fliss away from her, although she soon knew what Fliss was doing, watching the woman kneel and produce a small box, her hands flying to her lips even as she understood. Her cheeks were soon damp with tears, her sobs soft and happy, but still audible. 

Fliss had not got the words out before Mickie was sitting on her knee, pressing kisses to every inch of her face, hugging Fliss tightly, Fliss laughing softly. 

“At least let me say it!”

“You don’t have to! My answers yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!”

Mickie is grinning even as she stands, watching Fliss open the box and slip the ring onto her finger, crying with joy even as she watched Fliss rise and open her arms for her fiancée, jumping into her arms and smiling even as Fliss held her tightly, smiling even as she kissed her cheek. 

The two are smiling, Mickie holding tightly to her fiancée’s hand, or curling her hand around Fliss’ arm, letting her head rest on Fliss’ chest as the two walk or stand around for the rest of the day, neither woman willing to let go of the other. 

Trish is the first to be told, Fliss smug as she spoke. 

“You could have had this Trish, you could have loved Mickie and had all this happiness, all this loyalty and unconditional love... but you threw her away like trash and instead I get to marry this beautiful, strong, radiant woman... and you get to have your ass kicked.”

She is still smirking even as she kisses Mickie, leading her away with a final...

“You’re an idiot Trish Stratus.”

Mickie is happy however, showing off her ring and telling everyone how Fliss proposed, her eyes bright and smile clear and warm as they spend the day together, Mickie finally, truly, happy.


End file.
